And then something went wrong
by Isaaku94
Summary: it's a naruto/pokemon crossover
1. Chapter 1

Power surged through the air as Dialga and Palkia went after each other like two dogs after the same bone. Dialga blocking every blow and retaliating with roar of time, and Palkia dodging every move and fighting it of with spacial rend. This went on for hours until their two moves met and a massive wave of energy spread out and hit the walls that separated to different worlds.

Akemi was waiting, as usual, on the roof, as usual, for Shikamaru, as usual, when something very not-usual happened.

There was a huge ripping sound and an explosion, and Akemi was thrown backwards, skidding to a stop on the other side of the roof. She peeked over, and saw a huge rip in what seemed like time repair itself, leaving something small and yellow behind.

"Pika Pika!!!" The thing yelled, apparently in distress, as it attempted to jump through the air. It just landed on the ground again, and Akemi scooted closer.

"The fuck is this thing?" She said, picking it up by the ear and swinging it around. It seemed pissed off, then started attempting to talk again.

"PIKA! Pika pika pika pika..." Akemi sat and stared at it until it stopped to take a breath, then covered it's tiny mouth with her hand. It proceeded to shock her.

She was pissed. "God dammit little thing..." She elongated the fingernails on one of her hands and was about to stab it in the gut when someone slammed into her side. And it definitely wasn't Shikamaru.

His hair was spiky, but he had on various layers of different colors. He was evidently much younger than she was, maybe about ten. And he was now lying on top of her.

"The fuck off of me. Now." When he didn't move, she drew blood from his neck. "Now."

He scooted off a little, and she was able to kick him the rest of the way.

"What was that for?" The kid asked.

"I said NOW."

He changed the subject. "What were you going to do to Pikachu!" The yellow thing had crawled up onto his shoulder, and was sitting there like some sort of good luck charm.

"I was gonna kill it." She said honestly. "Return the favor. The hell is that thing anyway?"

He seemed hurt that she would even think about killing it. "It's a Pokémon!"

"A what now?"

"A Pokémon."

"The shit is that?"

"You've never heard of Pokémon?"

"No." She thought for a second. "Unless it has something to do with animated plush."

"What is that?" said Ash as he stared down this odd girl. How could she not know about Pokémon? they were every were. Then ash looked around and realized that he was not in Viridian forest anymore. He was instead on a roof.

"AH!" He yelled, and grabbed onto the shingles. "Why are we up HERE?"

"What?" This girl was really stupid. Could she not see the roof? And the drop? And the death? She continued to fabricate on her thought. "Oh don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

He didn't say anything, but the true statement passed through his mind. She proceeded to laugh.

"Oh my god you ARE!!!!!!!!" She leaned back on the roof, rolling about haphazardly. She looked at him again, laughter playing in her eyes. He seemed terrified. "Oh yeah. By the way, I read minds. It's kinda like a stream, so I know exactly what you're thinking right now."

His eyes widened, and she started laughing again. She swiped some happy tears out of her eyes and restated herself. "Anyway. What the hell are these 'Pokémon' things of which you speak?"

Naruto was bugging Sakura about going on a date with him once again. "I have told you before Naruto, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Aw come-on Sakura, please."

"N. O. NO Naruto" then Sakura sped off into the woods.

"Damn I was so close to" said Naruto. Then suddenly a gap started to for in the space in front of him and a guy walk out of it. He was blond with red streaks in his hair, kinda small, wore black leather and his hair was spiked backwards so it sort of jutted down his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded. The guy just narrowed his eyes and grabbed something strikingly white and red from his belt and threw it at Naruto. Naruto easily dogged it, but when it hit the ground it opened and a flash of white light came out and formed a fox with nine tails.

(Isaaku and Akemi – Oh the sweet sweet irony)

"Ninetails, attack with fire spin!" shouted Isaaku. Flames leapt from its mouth and almost incinerated Naruto. But before Naruto could retaliate Sakura came out of nowhere and smashed him in the face. "What the fuck was that for?!" shouted Naruto. "You douchebag, you were meant to clean the bathrooms today, and instead I find u out here messing about." Sakura said as she slapped him across the face. All the wile Isaaku was just standing there staring at them as if they had escaped from a mental institute. "Hey, guy in the orange suit, are you gonna fight or are you to scared of your girlfriend."

"What did you say." Said Sakura in and irritated voice. "I. AM. NOT. HIS. GIRLFRIEND." Sakura screamed as she rushed forward to attack Isaaku.

"Ninetails block!" Isaaku hated using his Pokemon this way, but it was the only way to keep from dying. Whatever her problem was, this girl had just snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This girl is frickin insane!" thought Isaaku as Sakura came after him with attack after attack. "Ninetails, return." A red line of light shot out of the Pokeball and hit Ninetails, returning it to its ball. "Go Lucario!" After another flash of white light a humanoid creature appeared. It was tall, completely black in color except for its hands and feet, its eyes were a blood red color, and spikes stuck out of its chest and arms. "Lucario, use aura sphere." The Pokémon held its hands at one side and a bit apart, and in that gap a blue sphere started to appear.

This intrigued Sakura, managing to stop her internal-Sakura-spurred rage. Then Lucario thrust his hands forward and the sphere went flying at Sakura. It flew off into the sky, and Tenten was standing there instead.

"How the hell did you get here?" Naruto asked, a bit fazed by this entire thing.

"Around. You guys are noisy." She replied.

"I don't have time for you losers" said Isaaku as he returned Lucario and ran of into the woods, headed for the hidden leaf village.

"So, let me get this straight." Said Akemi, "you live in a place where these creatures called Pokémon exist everywhere and people catch these creatures using Pokeballs and then have them fight each other."

"That's about it ya" responded Ash.

Akemi laughed out loud. "You have to be kidding me"

"I'm not" insisted Ash.

"That's a load of bull shit" said Akemi with a stern look on her face after recovering from the giggle fit.

"It's true" said Ash, obviously upset that she didn't believe him.

"Who's this?" said a voice. Ash turned around to see some dude with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Akemi seemed to perk up when he started talking.

"Some crazy kid who came threw a rip in the air, saying he comes from another world where there are not ninjas, but instead, little creatures with abilities to breathe fire and produce electricity without the use of chakra." Said Akemi with a grin on her face.

"That's...impossible" said Shikamaru in disbelief.

"I know, right? I say we kill him and his little pet for being such dumbshits." Said Akemi.

"N-now wait, you don't have to d-do that." Said Ash with a shaky voice.

"Oh now look at that, you've gone and scared him." Shikamaru had a cocky smile on his face, and Akemi seemed to be calming down. "Now stop having Kainda take over and let's avoid killing the dude, okay?"

Ash looked back at Akemi, and her eyes had gotten a bit pinkish. "Unfair bias! Unfair bias!" She half-yelled while pointing at the center of his forehead. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on Shika, you haven't trusted me since I came back, and you can't deny it."

He suddenly looked very intense, and the mood about him went to blood rage in record time. "With legitimate reason too. Don't you need to be somewhere right now?"

She smiled, but it was sort of creepy. She seemed shorter than before. "No, they stopped doing those. Your girlfriend is safe."

Ash gave up. "Look, I really don't know what's going on, but are you going to kill me or not?"

She stared at him like the roof had begun to talk, then noticed the now very pissed off Pikachu on his shoulder. Her eyes got big as she grabbed it. "Mine, biatch." It shocked her, but she just poked it in a certain spot and it kind of shlumped over.

"Pikachu!" Ash reached for it and Akemi held him away with her foot.

"No. And it's not dead. Pressure point."

"I thought you wanted to kill him before!"

"That was before I realized it was fucking cute."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl."

Akemi looked over at him. "Now you shush. I'm adopting this yellow thing that hates me."

Isaaku and Lucario saw Ash being drugged and carried away by Akemi and Shikamaru, so because Ash was so famous, Isaaku decided to follow them. He had Lucario use the move shadow aura to make them be only to be seen in the shadows and not make a single sound.

Isaaku tailed them until they came to a place that seemed to have a lot more of the people who could use aura, Isaaku decided to confront them and find out what Shikamaru and Akemi were up to. Isaaku appeared before them and demanded to know what they were going to do to Ash. "It's none of your business dipshit." Said Akemi.  
"Well I'm making it by business." Retaliated Isaaku.  
"Wait who are you?" asked Shikamaru, because he was confused.  
"I'm Isaaku, and I get what I want, when I want, and nothing is gonna stop me from reaching my goal. Who the fuck are you." Spat Isaaku..  
Akemi was getting pissed at Isaaku and said "I'm Akemi and I'm gona be the last thing you see when I rip your head off."  
"Is that a challenge" said Isaaku.

"You bet it is" Said Akemi.

Isaaku reached into his belt and pulled out a poke-ball that was black in color, and had a SH written on it. He threw it into the sky. "Let's see how you match up against XD001." Said Isaaku smugly.  
"The fuck is a XD001?" Said Akemi. Then a Lugia that was all black except for its white wing flaps and its red eyes appeared. It roared out loud, sending may people screaming for shelter.

Naruto was walking back to the village when he heard XD001 roar and he hurried back to the village with Tenten and Sakura at his side. "The hell was that?" said Sakura. "I don't know but came from the village so something bad must have happed." They all gasped as XD001 took fight and came into their field of view. "What is that thing?!" shouted Tenten over the roar of made by XD001. "Maybe a demon." Said Naruto. "Well we need to get back quickly to help everyone." Responded Tenten.

"This is XD001, the ultimate shadow Pokémon." Shouted Isaaku over the roar of XD001. "You're no match against it."

"Oh we'll see about that." Spat Akemi. All the ninja that were in the village were assembling and were planning to0 attack it all together. Isaaku had XD001 bend down so he could climb on. "Lugia use shadow storm!" XD001 flue into the air and formed a black tornado. Many of the ninja were sucked in and killed by XD001.


	3. Chapter 3

Akemi jumped for the center of the tornado, and yelled inside of it. "Vampire's Scream!" She completely pierced the side of the mass, and the wind resistance completely collapsed the tornado, which fell in upon itself. She emerged from the massive pile unscathed, and regarded the dude on the blobby flying thing.

"If THAT is all you can do, then Kainda is going to be pissed." Akemi smiled like a bitch and took off into the air, bouncing off of a sound wave, till she was at his altitude.

Issaku gritted his teeth audibly, and Akemi smiled wider, knowing that she was getting to him.

"Finish this with Shadow Aura."

She tilted her head. "Finish this?" She elbowed him in the gut and sent him flying towards a building. "You're just beginning." The sky got dark though, and black particles, sort of, rained down from above and started hitting people.

She sent out a green bubble without even thinking and it got rained upon instead of the people, then sat down in midair. "If this is the best of the best when it comes to these things, I really have no hope for these people."

"DARKRAI!" He yelled, still in mid air. Something black flew at Akemi and hit her boot, and she suddenly dropped asleep.

And that was when things went wrong.

Akemi suddenly changed. She got shorter, thinner, and paler as her hair went white and she sprung up, then shook the Darkrai off of her feet.

"I would like to thank you." Kainda said. "That's the most peaceful sleep she's going to get for a good long while.

"Two can play at that game." said isaaku as he started to morph. he grew black fur, long claws, a wolf snout, and red eyes.

(note from the author) hey, ya i know it's short but i'm giving u guys a preveiw and a chance to comment on what u think will happen next.


End file.
